With the advance of science and technology, the processes of fabricating many miniature objects are extensively developed. Particularly the key trend of developing laser diodes is in reducing the volume. Moreover, as the functions of electronic devices are gradually diversified in the electronic industries, more and more laser diodes are installed in mobile electronic devices. Indeed, this laser source (i.e., the laser diode) and other optical elements can be cooperatively used to provide different functions. For example, different structured light patterns are generated to meet the requirements of the motion sensitive or sensing applications.
Take a mobile electronic device with a laser diode as an example. The laser diode is disposed on a circuit board. An electric connection part is extended externally from a lateral edge of the circuit board. Through the electric connection part, the circuit board is electrically connected with other electronic components. Due to the structure and the material properties of the electric connection part, the electric connection part can facilitate maintaining a fixed relative position between the laser diode and other structure of the mobile electronic device or positioning the laser diode.
However, since the existing laser diode structured light module is small, the laser diode installed in the laser diode structured light module is also small. Under this circumstance, the output power of the laser diode is usually insufficient. Moreover, since the conventional mobile electronic device usually has a single laser diode structured light module, the structured light pattern is monotonous. Moreover, the laser diode structured light module possibly has malfunction after a long user time period. If no spare laser diode structured light module is included in the mobile electronic device, the function of generating the structured light cannot be achieved. On the other hand, the operation of structured light may not be limited to a particular time slot, a specified range of working distance, or a particular field of view, an alternative or additional spare structured light modules will be useful.
As mentioned above, if the single laser diode structured light module has malfunction or could not fulfill the whole function completely, the mobile electronic device cannot generate the structured light. Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved technology in order to overcome the above drawbacks.